


Trust

by lokilightful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, don't expect much, it's also very short, just tony thinking about stuff, meaning it's not happy, not angsty either but ya know, not really - Freeform, so like, sooooooo i'm just trying out, this is not as happy as i want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilightful/pseuds/lokilightful
Summary: When talking about the God of Mischief, how can you expect yourself to trust him?





	Trust

At first it had been a game, as everything seem to be with Loki. It was like the cat chasing the mouse. The mad mechanic and the mad god, so similar in certain aspects and so different in others.

If Tony Stark had been told that he would eventually be sharing the bed of Loki, the pretentious god who had tried to invade Earth and that had been, in one way or another, the cause of so many problems in Tony’s mental health, he would have laughed, and then punched whoever had dared to say that. And still, there they were. In that exact situation. With his chest pressed against Loki’s back and breathing his scent in.

“You’re thinking very loudly,” the god informed him.

Tony frowned, “you can’t listen to my thoughts, don’t try to make me believe you can,” he said. He was sure that Loki did not posses that power but... Was there really something to be sure off when dealing with a god of lies and mischief?

Tony almost whined -- he would have if his pride didn’t matter that much to him -- when Loki moved from his embrace. He didn’t get out of bed, though, instead, he turned so that they were facing each other. “I cannot. But I sense your mind being restless.”

Both men looked at each other in the eye, until Tony huffed. “Just thinking.” All the answer he recieved was a raised eyebrow, that made him roll his eyes. “I’m not... sure where do we... stand.” It was almost phisically painful to say that outloud, and Tony refrained from cringing at his words. Once they were out, he would stand by them.

The god didn’t seem surprised by that statement. “And to what conclussion have you arrived?” His face didn’t change, and with any other person, Tony would have believed it to be weird to have someone naked in his bed with their face like that, so... blank.

“I decided to get off of that train before arriving to the station,” he admitted.

There had been a reason behing this, of course. The fear at the emotion he was starting to feel. The fear at... Falling in love. And as if that thought hadn’t been scary enough, his lover had to be Loki Odinson, God of Mischief. Stark trusted him enough to know that he wasn’t being played, and found himself constantly acusing himself of being too naïve. Why would he trust LLoki? What in hell was he doing, putting such an amount of trust in someone so untrustable?

“Smart move,” murmured Loki, his eyes travelling down Stark’s chest.

Tony smirked and pushed his thoughts aside, knowing what was expected on him in this situation, which was more than what he knew with his dilemma.


End file.
